This disclosure generally relates to systems and assemblies for measuring the torque applied to a rotating shaft.
Various mechanical systems employ rotating shafts therein to accomplish a wide range of functions. Often, it is desirable to be able to measure the torque applied to such rotating shafts in order to better optimize performance, efficiency, and/or operational life of the mechanical system. One example of such a mechanical system is a drive system of a transportation device. In such devices, it is often desirable to accurately measure the torque applied to a rotating shaft contained therein from one specific source.